Nightfall
by thetalkingwatermelon
Summary: Even after Harry and Voldemort's death, the elite society still craves for purity. And so The Domini was created to capture those who had chosen to side with the deceased, Harry Potter. What will happen to Hermione when she is finally captured from years on the run? Will she resist or will she eventually give in to the new rulers of the ministry, The Malfoys? Contains NON-CON
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own anything but the plot here. (Sighs)**

**IF YOU READ THE SUMMARY, IT SAYS IT CONTAINS NON-CON. SO DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT.**

It was dusk. The moon could be seen clearly in the sky, yet there was still enough sunlight to cast shadows from the trees in the forbidden forest. It was a full moon tonight and she was glad. She would have ample light to help her around the forest tonight.

She had been on the run for over five years now and this has been the only time they've been so close to her tail. Five years of evading capture from those who had taken over the ministry. Five years after the war. Five years after he died.

The forest was her third destination in the week. She had narrowly escaped them yesterday. Eye bags were noticeable as she had little sleep in the past few days. Her paranoia was getting the best of her and every little movement in her surroundings awoke her. The flap of bird wings. The thump of faraway centaurs. The stealthy step of a passing forest cat. She heard them all.

She sat down under an Oak tree to rest, softly plopping her purple bag on the ground. She stretched her legs and fixed some tears on her worn-out jeans, dirty grey shirt with the use of her trusted wand.

It was autumn and leaves were falling from the trees. The ground was not just dirt and grass anymore but a grave of thousands of dead leaves. It was nearing winter and the air was getting colder. It made her whole body shiver. She stopped repairing her clothes and pulled her brown sweater closer to her body. She realized what the abysmal outcome of the staying out in the cold would be and cast a heating charm. It was warm and soothing, comforting and relaxing, and yet her skin still prickled.

The chills she had were not just from the weather. It too was from the hollow sound of the rustling trees around her, the hooting of the owls, and the darkness that was starting to overwhelm the forest. But most of all, it was from the loneliness she was feeling. The fact that she hasn't been in any contact with people she loved made her feel empty. It was also the fact that they were mostly dead or most likely to be.

And then she heard it.

There was a faint crack; the sound of a twig breaking and indistinct voices nearing. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and steadied her breathing.

_They're here. _She thought.

"It's still hot. I can still feel her magic." A raspy voice of a man said.

"Then we are not too far from her," said another.

_Oh yes. You certainly are not too far. _Her mind added.

She slowly stood up and hid behind the tree, putting her purple bag on and pulling her brown sweater up, hoping it would camouflage her with the trees. She wanted to find a quick way out but she could not disapparate easily from the insides of the forest. The feeling of idiocy swallowed her. It was extremely unintelligent of her to gain refuge at a place with anti-disapparition wards. She had no easy way out. Her lack of rest had taken a toll on her and impaired her better judgment, providing her no escape.

From her line of vision, she could see at least ten hooded figures. She would not stand a chance against them if she fought. All she could try to do was run as fast as she could and as unnoticeable as possible to the disapparition point she knew was at the forest's end. It was still a mile or two away but she had to try.

She inhaled deeply and took her first shaky step. The sound of dead leaves crushing beneath her feet echoed through the dim forest, giving her away. With the little energy she had left, she ran as fast as she could knowing the hooded men were trailing just a few meters behind her.

She could hear her ragged breath and the sound of curses being shot at her. She could not care to look nor fire back however. All she could think of was reaching the edge of the forest, her only hope in a hopeless predicament.

There were not ten but twelve men running after her, firing as many hexes her way. She had run half a mile when one hit her and made her spiral in the air and land forcefully to the ground with a loud thud.

More than five years of energy and efforts dissipated instantaneously. Five years of hopeful yet empty freedom. Five years of tears were put to waste. Tears for the people she promised life and retribution. All gone. And in that moment she could see her slow death.

She groaned from the throbbing pain in her right ankle. She knew it was broken as she lay on the ground clutching her foot.

A lanky man stood above her and took off the hood of his black robes, revealing his hard face and long blonde hair. Though the sun had vanished, she could clearly see the features of the man through the light cast by the full moon.

"Nott." She said flatly as she looked him in the eye.

"Hello Granger." He spoke, an evil glint in his eyes as he looked up to the sky. " It's a lovely evening for torture, don't you think?"

Hermione stared at him darkly as she held back a scream of pain. "It's torture enough to have to see your ghastly face."

"Still got that sharp tongue, I see mudblood." Nott circled Hermione's weak body, not once taking his eyes off her. "We'll see about that. Crucio."

Hermione screamed as more pain flooded her body. The feeling of thousands of whips striking her skin engulfed her. Her lying figure on the ground shook violently as tears began to pour from her closed lids. She yearned for someone, anyone, to hear her screams and rescue her from the unrelenting pain that was slowly drowning her consciousness.

"That is enough Theo." A soft voice spoke.

Another hooded figure strode beside Nott and lowered his hand, removing the curse from Hermione. The cruciatus was instantly lifted but her body continued to twitch from the waning pain. The cloaked figure hovered over her, seemingly examining the lain woman on the ground, assessing the situation.

Hermione was curious and thankful as she hazily stared back, hoping to glimpse at the obscured face. Her breath gradually calmed. Her mind slowly blanked. As the figure bent towards her, she saw a hint of dark brown hair.

Hermione eagerly succumbed to the darkness that called her, thankful to forget for a moment her imminent misery.

...

Hermione awoke with the feeling of movement. Her eyes abruptly fluttered open as memories from the earlier incident swamped her and made her panic. It was dark, cramped, and smelled of urine where she was. No matter how much her eyes adjusted to the darkness, all she could see is black; the kind of which would send you into insanity. Her legs were bent at an uncomfortable angle and could hardly move, making her broken ankle throb with immense pain. The putrid smell of old urine that stained the walls overwhelmed her and made her bilious. The combination of the three was incredibly horrifying.

She shut her eyes again for a few moments, calming herself. As she did, the sound of hooves thumping monotonously on the ground became the unattractive music to her ears and reminded her that she was somehow moving. She slowly felt for the walls and noticed they were made of steel.

Remarkably intelligent as she was, Hermione immediately realized she was being hauled in some sort of cage. She was a caged prisoner, Hermione Granger was. A thought that would have made her roar with laughter of its ludicrousness five years ago. Five years ago when everything was better, perfect even.

The thumping suddenly stopped. Hermione was curious as to why and became slightly exasperated of her current situation. She tried to feel for holes in the steel wall and found some but were too small and too difficult to look into with the little space she had to move. No light peered through the holes which suggested it was still dark outside. Alternatively, she leant her right ear to the side of the cage to listen to anything that could clue her in on her location.

Hermione could hear the door of the carriage open and the sound of feet stepping on the ground.

"Would he be asleep at this time?" A voice she recognized as Nott's spoke.

"I would hope not. He does not like to be roused at quite the ungodly hour. It is a Saturday though, I am optimistic he has not gone to bed yet. It is still early for him to retire on a weekend." The soft voice she heard earlier answered.

"Still quite the drinker, is he?" Nott derided but there was no reply.

The sound of footsteps slowly faded and ultimately disappeared. But before Hermione could contemplate where they had gone, she heard a new set of footsteps moving towards her cage. The sound of steel grinding filled her little prison like ten shrieking banshees warning her of her impending doom, making her cover her ears.

Abruptly, the top of the cage opened and revealed a lanky old man with a soot and mud-covered coat. He was balding at the top but had long greying hair at the sides. Somehow he reminded her of Filch. This man, however, had a patch on his left eye and seemed crueler than the old Hogwarts caretaker.

"The mudblood's awake." He grinned, showing his four decaying teeth that seemed to be the only ones left. "I won't be having a hard time. Get down and start moving."

Realizing she had enough room to move, she slowly stood up, careful not to move her right foot too much. She felt her pockets for her wand but did not find it. Her bag was also missing.

"Your wand is gone mudblood. They have it. And your little bag too. So don't look for it 'cause you're not going to find it. Now move." The old man pulled her out of the cage and down to the ground roughly making her land painfully on her already throbbing foot.

It stung immensely. It hurt like hell. But even then the pain could not disguise the horror that rained upon her. Nothing had prepared her for what was about to happen.

Every ounce of color was drained from her face. Her mind struggled to keep up as memories flashed and her haunted screams echoed in her head. She was now helpless and hopeless. She was sure of that. She craved for a quick death as the enormous edifice stood in front of her.

She was not ready for this.

She was not ready for Malfoy Manor.

**A/N Please R&R. I hope you like my first chapter. will be posting the next one in a few days. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. Will be back to work on Monday so I will try to post as many chapters as I can. Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING! WARNING! WooOOoo! WooOOoo! WooOOoo! - You know what that means!**

Chapter 2

Hermione limped with every step she took, the pain in her foot increasing ten folds. She was tired and irritated and it grew with every poke and shove the patch-eyed man did to her.

"Move faster mudblood." He ordered as he shoved her once more.

"If you haven't noticed, my right foot is somewhat useless right now. I'm trying to do my best here." She snapped.

"Both of your feet will be useless if you don't keep your mouth shut." the old man sneered.

Hermione huffed. She moved as quickly as possible if it meant she was going to spend less time with the unpleasant man.

They stopped at two huge iron gates. It was decorated with steel vines crawling up its structure. A large M was mounted in the middle and broke in half as the iron gates opened. Hermione and the man walked past the gates as the wards allowed them entry.

It was close to daylight she realized as they walked the path towards the manor, making the whole estate more visible to her tired eyes. Their path was surrounded by neatly trimmed hedges that did not seem to be affected by the autumn season.

They stopped again at two enormous double doors. There was no need to knock as the door instantly opened with their final step on the marble floor.

"Isindor, what took you so long?" was the greeting at the door. A woman with green eyes and chocolate-colored hair spoke. Hermione recognized her voice and knew straightaway that she was the one who stopped Nott's Cruciatus .

"I apologize Mistress Malfoy. The filth," he pointed to Hermione, "is slow. Should have cursed her for it. I am so terribly sorry Mistress." The man bowed his head so low it almost touched the ground.

"You are wasting my time with your insufficient justifications." She looked at Hermione with an expressionless face." Bring her in." She turned around and entered the manor.

With all those exchange of words, only one thing stuck on her mind. The woman who had somehow saved her earlier was a Malfoy wife. Hermione knew she was not Narcissa Malfoy. The family matriarch was as elegant as her but very much older with platinum blonde streaks on her hair.

_Was she the younger Malfoy's wife?_ Was the final question on Hermione's mind. She was optimistic of the answer. Her years on the run have kept her eyes off the social pages of The Daily Prophet. Well, it kept her eyes off The Prophet, period. She has not read the paper from the day she opted to run.

After Harry and Voldemort's demise, the Malfoys decided to take over, Lucius Malfoy to be exact, the only death eater in Voldemort's utmost inner circle who was still alive. The others had been unreservedly eradicated by the Order during the Final Battle. Countless people were killed on both sides. However the loss of the dark side, many of Voldemort's followers still stood firm on their beliefs. Blood traitors and muggleborns had to be removed from society. Several days following the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry's burial, the followers of the demented wizard took over the ministry and offered rewards for the capture of mudbloods and blood traitors, and most importantly the two-thirds that was left of the golden trio. She and Ron. All of which had been propagated by Lucius Malfoy who sat as Minister of what was left of the wizarding society.

After the ministry announcement and a price on their heads, Hermione and Ron rapidly packed what they could get their hands on and apparated to muggle London knowing The Domini, as what the old deatheaters now call themselves, were a few moments away. They unwillingly abandoned those who were left in their beloved family; Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and the remaining twin, George, who were in Diagon Alley at that time. Ginny became isolated and left without a word after Harry's burial. No one knew where she went.

Not risking getting splinched or monitored by the ministry, Hermione and Ron arrived at Heathrow airport and took the first flight out with the use of Hermione's emergency muggle money. A couple of hours later, they found themselves in Egypt where Ron and his family once vacationed. They stayed at an abandoned building that previously consisted of two floors. The floors that separated the levels were completely demolished and the walls that were once painted white were covered in hardened dust. They decided to settle in Cairo and camouflage themselves among the throng of tourists that continuously passed their new home. Wards were placed in every nook and cranny of the structure, repelling those who wanted to venture inside it, propelling them to go the opposite direction. They did not stay long however, and decided to find a new home after a few weeks, sensing the suspicion of many locals.

Boarding another plane, they headed to Asia and ventured into Thailand. Hermione had seen many post cards from friends and relatives who had visited the beaches. She had always wanted to go and see the beauty of the place. After exchanging her money into Thai Bhat, they travelled to the nearest fishing village and bought a long-tail boat. Magically maneuvering the watercraft, they headed to the Phi Phi Islands. It was a majestic place that consisted mostly of limestones and surrounded by clear blue waters. It was breathtaking.

With a map, a travel guide and some books about the history and culture of Thailand, they decided to settle in the island of Koh Phi Phi Ley. Some tourists visited the island during the day but at night, Hermione and Ron would have it all to themselves. They warded a secluded beach area that prevented tourists from entering. With magic, it was easier for them to find food and to travel back and forth from the island to Krabi.

Everything went well in Thailand. They stayed there for almost three years. The pristine white beach was relaxing to the point that they sometimes forgot they were in hiding. They began to make friends with locals, enjoyed the town, and visited other places. They felt like they belonged there. That was until they saw the suspicious-looking men.

It was a usual morning in Krabi. Hermione and Ron were at the local market buying their supplies when Ron noticed two men following them a few feet away. Ron whispered nonchalantly his observations to Hermione, pretending as though he did not find anything amiss in his surroundings.

"Yes Ronald. I think the bananas are unripe." Hermione paused for a moment, suggesting she understood him. "Oh, I think I left the bag of potatoes at Pranee's house. We should get them." They casually walked towards the crowd at the entrance of the market, their eyes darting cautiously at the people around them. Hermione noticed three more men joining the two in their slow pursuit, not even pretending to look at the food being loudly and persuasively sold to them.

"I see five more at the end Hermione." Ron breathily said." I saw the mark when one of them stretched his arm. What do we do?" he held her hand and squeezed it lightly, somewhat comforting them both.

"Remember the back alley of Pranee's house? Let's disapparate there." She feigned a smile and squeezed his hand back and did not let go.

As they reached the entrance and the street became less crowded, the men began moving faster, carelessly bumping and pushing people out of their way.

"Run Ron!" Hermione hurriedly said pulling Ron as they ran towards the alley a hundred feet away. The men did not seem to mind using magic in the presence of muggles as they mercilessly fired curses their way sending both of them flying and landing a couple of feet apart. Ron was in pain as he had hit himself on the wall when he landed. Hermione was full of gashes from landing on leftover sand and gravel. The men were very near.

They had no time. No time to move. No time to squirm.

"Ron, Let's meet at the – " But Hermione did not finish as Ron gave her a look of reluctance and worry and vanished with a pop. She bid her late goodbye to the disappeared Ron and disapparated too from the alley, hoping she'd find him soon.

"You heard her mudblood. Go in!" The voice of the old man reverberated and interrupted her thoughts, pulling her away from the memory.

Hermione sighed and obediently followed.

The house was surprisingly calm. She had pictured it to be full of bodies of dead wizards and tortured screams vibrating through the walls. The eeriness of the quiet, somewhat startled her.

The walls were covered with white paint and the foyer was filled with silver and black décor. It was not how she remembered it the night of her torture. Her horrid screams in her mind seemed to evaporate and pretended to never have occurred. The manor did not make her as anxious as before but the ambiance was still a touch cold and gave the impression that something wrong - something heinous - lay beneath the stillness.

They reached another set of double doors. Hermione compliantly limped beside Isindor as he took hold of her shirt and pushed through. Suddenly letting go of her, Hermione lost her balance and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Aah. My present has finally arrived." Nott spoke, a smirk on his face.

The blue calm of the waking morning crept through the windows of the room, its beauty diminished by the aura of malevolence and uncomfortable silence. They were expecting - waiting in anxiousness of the approval of the man of importance sitting in the majestic chair set in the center of the room, facing the dying fire in the furnace.

"On your knees, mudblood. Come here and show us the filth that you are." Nott added.

She was tired and could walk no longer. Hermione willingly complied, slowly crawling towards the man in the chair, with her eyes on the ground. She could not look at them, not a single one of the ten people in the room. They, on the other hand, never took their eyes off her.

She lifted her head as she reached him, finally meeting the set of eyes she did not wish to see. They were gray, expressionless, uncaring. It unnerved her more than she was willing to admit. She waited, just like the others, for his reaction.

"Well done Nott." He said, his eyes still on her.

"I hope you enjoy my offering to you, Minister Malfoy." Nott bowed, a sly grin on his face.

"I shall." The man of importance looked at his wife, seated on the couch. "My beloved, could you escort our guests for their departure?" She nodded her head and led their guests to the door, leaving Nott and Hermione behind.

He looked at Nott.

"Theodore, I am pleased with your gift." The minister stood up and walked his way around Hermione, who was still on the floor, sitting on her knees." However I must ask more from you."

"Anything, Minister." Nott bowed his head.

"We shall discuss of it day after tomorrow as I am tired at the moment. Come by my office at ten in the morning." He sat on the couch Astoria had sat on.

"I shall see you then, Minister." Nott bowed his head once more and left the room, returning it to its uncomfortable stillness. As soon as he closed it, it magically locked itself from the inside. A single snap of steel echoed through the room.

His eyes, once expressionless, were now glinting with malice.

"Granger. What brings you here?"

The look he was giving her made her face radiate with anger. Her hatred towards him greater than before. It was as if he was casually inquiring her of her reason for her unannounced presence, as if they had not asked and searched for her head, as if he was not going to kill her any moment.

A moment of hatred inadvertently transfigured into a moment of resolution. Her death will not come with out a fight. Hermione, stubborn as she is, was determined to resist the ministry. If she was to die, she would succumb to her death in her own time, in her own conditions.

"Your father," was her reply.

He raised a brow. "My father is dead."

"I would assume as much as he no longer is the Minister of Magic." Contempt was evident in her voice.

Draco smirked, enjoying how easily he riled her. "You were quite the tiring hunt, Granger. Five years took us long to locate you. Disappointed I am however, that you were found easier and faster than Weasley."

"Ron is still alive?" She was hopeful.

"To my dismay, that is the case." He stood up and took a glass and firewhiskey from his liquor cabinet. "But do not worry. We will find him in time. And maybe I shall kill him first before you. That will be quite the torment; having him tortured and killed in front of you."

"You bastard!" She stood up abruptly, wincing slightly from the pain of her broken ankle.

"Still much in love with the blood traitor, I see." He stirred his drink with his fingers as he leaned on his desk. "Tell me, what did the two of you do with all the time you spent in hiding together? Fucking like two worthless and filthy creatures do?"

"Why should you give a damn? It is of no importance to you, Malfoy."

"Minister to you, mudblood." He plopped himself back on the couch. "Come on, Granger. Indulge me. After all, whose ears shall hear of it other than mine? Your life will be taken from you in a little while. What have you got to lose?" He had a demented grin. "It would possibly be the worst story of sex I would ever hear until my death."

Hermione was determined to win their verbal sparring. She did not want to back down. "If it means the images of my filth spreading my legs in front of Ron will give you a restless sleep, then I shall answer your question. Yes, Malfoy. We fucked so hard every single night our bodies ached in the morning." She could not stop herself from continuing. She spoke with fierceness. She wanted to make him ill at ease. She was being bold. She wanted to make him ill at ease."I rode his cock until he would come, spilling his dirty seed into my filthy cunt. I would moan so loud he had to cover my mouth with his hands as he grunted with every thrust. My juice would cover his cock as I climax. His hand a hindrance no longer to my screams that would echo through the sea. We would make love every night. I would suck his cock dripping with my come and he would devour my sweet cunt with his tongue. Then we would do it again. Twice more." She huffed as she spat at her words. "Is it filthy enough for you, Malfoy? Is it disgusting enough? Does the thought of Ron and I, filthy and worthy wizards, twisting in sweat unease and repulse you? I hope it would engrave in your mind, you would think of it endlessly, day and night; that you would need a dreamless sleep potion when your eyes need its rest."

"Interesting, Granger. I would not have thought you to be the adventurous type." He said casually. "If I remember correctly, The Domini had told me you had gotten separated in Thailand. And that was what? Over a year ago, possibly two?"

"And so?" To her, it did not matter. If she and Ron were separated there, it would not matter now. They were not able to follow them to their next destination; she to Australia, Ron to somewhere she hoped was safe. It mattered, however, that she missed Ron terribly.

Draco smirked." You are right, Granger. Your story has definitely stuck to my mind and I don't know if could eventually forget those horrendous thoughts. Truly nauseating. It has been engraved, as you said, but for the wrong reason you wish it would."

She hid her confusion with a raised brow and pursed lips.

"The intelligent Granger does not understand? My, my." He teased. " A sudden idea has come to me on how I could deal with all the madness you have placed in my thoughts. Would you like me to tell you?" He nonchalantly unbuckled his belt with one hand; his other hand firmly gripped his glass of firewhiskey.

"Better yet, mudblood, let me show you." He put down his drink on the table beside him. With his wand he brought her closer to him. As she stood in between his legs, he pushed her down to her knees, making her ankle throb once again.

"You better suck hard."

**A/N: So? How was it? ****Please R&R.** Will be posting next chapter hopefully by the weekend. You know where the next chapter leads!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for not updating soon. my sister was in town so I've been busy a few days. Moving on...**

**Finally you get your lemons!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

He muttered something inaudible to her ears. She was certain it was a spell but she did not know what. As she breathed, she smelled something sweet and entrancing, making her feel light and blissful. All of a sudden, she had the impulse to pull down his pants and take hold of his cock.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded groggily, doing her best to push away the thought of his growing erection.

"It is not important at the moment." He grinned slyly.

Hermione blinked several times, fighting the overwhelming urge to quickly unzip his black plants.

"Don't fight it, Granger. You are only making it much worse for you." Draco put his hands behind his head and muttered the same words Hermione could not clearly grasp.

Without another thought, Hermione unzipped his pants and hurriedly pulled it down to his ankles, leaving his black silk boxers on. The hum in her body demanded her to rub his covered penis. She felt intoxicated by the sweet smell that filled her nose and made her eyes heavy with lust.

"I am sure you have not tasted a single cock in a long time. Show me as how you remember to do so well. Make me come in your dirty mouth and swallow my seed as any filthy mudblood should. And when you have tasted it, you would know how a Malfoy is. You will want it to cleanse your unclean and unworthy self. You will want more. You will want to please me endlessly because that is what a fucking mudblood like you ought to do."

She foolishly nodded her head." Yes, master." She absently said as she joined his boxers with his pants at his ankles and stroked his cock gently, compelling it into full erection.

"Do you like it, Granger?" A husky drawl came out of his lips as he gazed at her half-lidded.

Hermione could not resist the hypnotic scent that obliged her into submission. She was willing to do anything for the man in front of her. "Yes, master. The biggest one I have laid my eyes on."

A smug grin rested upon his lips. "Put your lips on my cock. Taste it. Lick it. Make me come, mudblood."

Hermione willingly obliged, her mouth touching the tip of his erect penis. She peered at him lustfully through her lashes, wanting – needing – his reaction. He closed his eyes as his head rested on the top of the couch.

She lowered her mouth slowly, taking half of his cock in before moving back up. She pressed her wet tongue on his shaft, moving in slow cirlces, licking, sucking, teasing his balls. Her slow pace continued, bobbing herself up and down, up and down, bit by bit taking him whole. She sucked the tip of his cock, and then swallowed him whole. Every movement she made brought him agonizing ecstasy.

"Are you wet, Granger? Does my cock make you wet?" He asked in ragged breaths.

"Yes, master." Hermione replied, drunk with lust.

"Touch yourself." He ordered.

Hermione complied, her hand reaching down, unbuttoning her pants on the journey to push aside her wet knickers. Her fingers found her clit. A moan escaped her lips as she pressed and rubbed the knob of nerves. Her moan vibrated his cock as she continued to suck, eliciting a swear from Draco's lips. His hand grasped her hair as he pushed her to his manhood, needing her to accommodate his full length, causing her to silently gag.

She slid down her fingers some more, finding the entrance to her aching cunt. She pushed her middle finger inside, moaning on his cock once again at the overwhelming sensation it prompted. Her hands tuned to the rhythm of her bobbing head, moving to a faster pace. In, out; up, down.

Hermione replaced one finger with two. The tightness of her pussy made the exchange intensely gratifying, moaning louder with every deep thrust.

Draco dug his hands into her hair and pushed her head as he thrust his manhood repeatedly into her mouth, craving for her to devour is thick cock.

There was a sharp intake of breath, a loud moan and long incoherent swearing.

He muttered inaudible words as he spilled his seed in her mouth. She consumed all that he could provide her, wanting – pleading – for more.

Slowly, the hypnotic scent that possessed her lost its power. The sweet enticing scent turned sour with each passing second. Hermione's lustful eyes cleared of its longing and the reality of the circumstances that surrounded her returned with great intensity.

Hermione wiped her mouth forcefully, the taste of his semen strong on her tongue. She stood up, outraged from the unsolicited sex that only moments ago transpired.

"You asshole!" She reddened with anger. "What did you do to me?"

"It's a secret I shall never tell you." He said as he stood up chuckling. His hand wandered to his ankles to put on the clothing that would cover his manhood. He buckled his belt and wiped the invisible lint on his pants, standing straight and looking clean of any evidence of the previous happenings.

"How dare you!" She stood in front of him, seething. " You vile hideous evil monstrous bastard!"

He whipped his wand out as she held her hand up, ready to slap his mocking face. Any thought or action Hermione had was hindered and immobilized by the piece of wood that touched her temple so gently. Her breath was heavy, both from anger and the sudden caution she took at the abrupt threat to her life.

"What a tremendously colorful delineation of my handsome personality." He spoke, a bored tone evident in his voice. "May I remind you, Granger, that you are currently a prisoner of the Ministry. You have no say – no choice – in whatever I may do to you. You seem to forget you are in the presence of the Minister of Magic." Draco towered over Hermione, his wand remained steady on her temple. "It seems your assumptions were wrong Granger. Your plan – or the lack of – has been futile from the beginning. It will not be I who would need a dreamless sleep potion at night. It will not be I who will be haunted by nightmares. I will not be I who will be tormented day and night." He paused for a moment, looking down triumphantly at her. "Pico." He called out. An old elf appeared, its long nose condescending to her.

Draco leaned close to her ears, his left hand gripped firmly on his wand. "You can join me in my game, Granger, in my fun. You can fight me; wage war against me. Do whatever you choose. Bear in mind though, I never lose."

He pushed her violently making her stumble backwards to the floor, twisting her already broken foot causing it to throb with profound pain.

"Take her to the dungeons." Draco spoke to the elf as he passed him on his way to the door.

"Certainly, Master."

Her sobs escaped as Draco disappeared from the room, not minding one bit the disgust evident on the elf's face. She was sure the little being was raised as a Malfoy. Even the looks he gave her had an uncanny resemblance to the ones the man that had previously occupied the room gave her in school.

The house elf waited patiently for her to finish her out-pour of emotions and tears. He even gave her a tissue, earning Hermione's gratefulness.

Was the look of disgust addressed to her? Or for Draco? She did not know but she hoped for the latter. It would alleviate her emotional anxiety to acquire an ally – a friend. She loved elves dearly. One of them even died to save their lives; hers, Ron's, and Harry's.

"Is time to go Miss." The elf held out his hand for her to take. And she did, finding comfort in his indifferent touch.

**it's a short chapter. i know. will post next one same time next week. **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a little excited and posted my next chapter. hahaha**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I need your reviews. I don't really know what you guys think. R&R!**

Chapter 4

He lit a cigar as his guest sat himself on the plush emerald green couch. A slytherin until the end. There was a portrait of his mother resting on the wall above. The sad smiling face made him long for her presence. He would never admit it to a single soul though.

"I don't understand, Minister." Nott said, his brows knitting together.

"Do not question my reason." Draco said simply, puffing smoke from his lips. "Its purpose will reveal itself in time."

There was a long silence. The ticking of the magically illuminating clock above the door was the only sound. The smell of smoke spread throughout the office. Nott placed his hands on his lap, rubbing his black pants in worry.

"What news does The Domini have for me?"

"We have the youngest Weasley." Nott's response received a raised brow. "She was located in a famous tourist spot in the Philippines."

"Casualties?" Draco puffed again.

"7 muggles. They were with Weasley at the time of her capture. We sank the boat to make it appear they were in an accident and drowned."

"Excellent."

...

It was damp. Cold – no – freezing. The winter air seeped through the walls causing Hermione to shiver. The dungeon was an enormous version of the little cage used to haul her to the manor. Sunlight evaded the stone prison. It reeked. The rotten air struggled for emancipation. The smell of death was the constant greeting to her awakening. Reality flickered. Consciousness was a constant battle.

Grinding steel pierced her ears. She knew what it meant. Food.

The pieces of bread and meat flew everywhere as the plate landed on the ground, leaving more for ants to eat than for Hermione. She would gladly abandon it for the rats and creatures that accompanied her. Her stomach craved for a meal but each intake would make her vomit. Her body wanted it badly, but her mind would not take it. It has been days since she'd eaten. Or maybe she felt it was that long. She would not know. There was no sign if it was day or night. Sometimes it disoriented her, dimmed her mind, causing her to pass out.

Hermione's weary eyes closed once again.

* * *

Hermione crept by the walls, paintings cursing her for the light that disturbed their rest.

"Sorry." She whispered, apologizing to the awakened knight in the portrait. She hurried her steps, her bare feet silent as she walked the stone corridor. She turned left, then right, then another left, following the path the corridor lead her. She did not recognize this part of the castle. The lack of light did not help at all. The cold floor caused her feet to become slightly numb. Her body began to shiver. Why was she here? Where was she going? She did not know the answer. Her impulse and intuition brought her here and she followed it without question.

She made a right and was greeted by a dilemma. Two hallways intersected. Was she supposed to go straight, or right? Maybe left? She paused for a moment, turning her head momentarily to corridor behind her, checking for signs of any stirring soul ready to investigate the reason for her presence. There was no sign. The Potions professor would even be asleep at this ungodly hour. She sighed. There was no reason for her anxiety.

She decided to go straight. There were no paintings anymore, only grime-covered walls. She was alone, her steady breath her only company. What was the purpose of her adventure again? She tried to remember.

Earlier this morning, she received a letter. Somehow it had ended up inside her bag. She was lucky to have found the sealed envelope amongst the books and papers that filled her bottomless purse. Had it fallen out from in between the pages of a library book she borrowed? The letter tempted her, seduced her to open it.

**_My Beloved,_**

**_It has been a while since I had seen you last. Sleep has become a challenge since the day you said goodbye. My heart aches when your face appears in my thoughts and passing dreams. Your company, your love, I miss terribly and thus I write this letter to you._**

She held the worn-out letter firmly in her hands, its parchment yellow with age, reading it once more with the little light on her wand. She smiled. Its mystery seized her curiosity, intrigued her.

**_I would understand your hesitance to this request I shall make. But I ask you permit me this sudden entreaty, my love. Do you recall how your skin prickles with the touch of my hand? How you laugh and wrinkle your nose as I tickle your thighs? I have wished to see your beautiful face from the moment you were gone. Your hands, your eyes, your lips I long to kiss since that fateful night. How I desire to turn back time. It causes me great pain, my love._**

Hermione entered a narrower corridor, stone statues of Greek Immortals embedded in its walls. She had never seen this part of Hogwarts in all of her 6 years there. She knew she was in the right place; her heart and mind told her so.

**_Forgive me, I seem to have lost my purpose for writing. I trust you to remember your path to her, our home. Her beauty will enthrall you, her monstrosity mesmerize you. Her welcome pretentious, her goodbye insincere. Slither into her, my love. Forever I will wait_**

**_ L T M_**

She passed the statues, examining them one by one; Nike, Demeter, Poseidon, Gaia, Pontus, Morpheus, Hermes, Athena. Then she stopped as she saw the statue to her left. It was the one she needed to find.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice spoke.

She turned around to greet its owner. "I should ask you the same."

* * *

Hermione woke; her body sweating amidst the cold dungeon, her clothes wet from perspiration. Her eyes were still heavy, dreamy.

Footsteps approached the door, silent and small. The steel gate grinded open and revealed the loyal house elf.

"Master Draco awaits you in study, Miss."

**.**

**A/N: I promise the story gets better. **

**So i'll update maybe in two weeks. I'm sorry I'll be very busy for some time.**

**But don't let it hinder you from REVIEWING! **

**and maybe if i know what you guys think, i'd be more inspired to write better and faster. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. **

**This is another short chapter but i hope you will enjoy it.**

**My chapters will be short most of the time. I'm sure though that this story will have plenty. I'm thinking of 30 or 40 chapters but that really depends on the flow of my creative mind(LOL).**

**.**

Chapter 5

"Hello, Granger. Why don't you take your rightful seat on the floor?" He said, nonchalantly pointing to the floor in front of him. He was seated on his office chair writing on neat white parchment.

"I prefer to stand." She crossed her arms. She would rather waste the little energy she had left on defiance. She was infuriated with him for what he had done a few days earlier. It made her feel violated and humiliated and made her sob silently in the dungeon. If she hand a wand, she would have killed him already. Raise him back from the dead, and kill him again. But she didn't and he was skillful enough to kill her before she could lunge at him with a knife. Would her death be a bad thing?

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He continued to write as if she was not there. The silence was only disturbed by the sound of quill scribbling vigorously on parchment and pages turning. The sun's orange glow was slowly fading. The moon was eager to eclipse the warm light. Before long, the darkness penetrated the window, casting lonely shadows on the mahogany floor. Hermione did not speak, relishing the peacefulness, the quiet. Then again, there was the phrase, "The calm before the storm". She was positive it applied to her situation.

He put his ink and quill in the first drawer to his left, his parchment to the opposite side. The drawers creaked a little as he pushed and pulled it open. "It astounds me how long you were able to bite your tongue." He chuckled. "You were never the type to hold back. Go on, ask me your question." He was cocky.

"How could you be so sure I have something to ask? Don't be so certain you know me." She raised a brow, arms still over her stomach.

He chuckled again. "I'm a better observer than you think I am, Granger." He crossed his legs; his hands rested on them limply. "For example, in sixth year, you would always leave lunch at 1 by yourself every Thursday and go somewhere while your two dimwitted friends consume a huge amount of food. When you don't know the answer to a professor's question, which happens very seldom, you bite your bottom lip, bury your face in a book and pretend to read. And anyway, Granger, you have always been so easy to read. Your face is your dead giveaway."

She was silent for a moment, pondering. "So you know. You never believed it." She said in a tone of defeat.

"That you and Weasley did all of the things that you said? I didn't believe it one single bit. But it doesn't mean I don't think you would be good in bed." He smirked. "I'm sure Weasley still had a taste of you, not just as how you described it."

He was right. She had lied. It was done just to irk him but that backfired on her greatly. Her plans seldom backfired on her and it chose the worst time. Her emotions got the better of her and affected her judgement. Her mind was weak.

"So ask me what you have been dying to ask. Go on, Granger. I won't bite." He paused briefly. "Not yet that is." He was almost grinning, his own humor amusing him.

"Very well then. When are you going to kill me? Was it not what you intended when I was captured? Finish me off, Malfoy." She begged. "Please. Just kill me. Is it not what you want to do? It is why I was called here, right?" She lowered her eyes, nervous of his answer.

"I never would have thought you to give up so easily, Granger. It surprises me how much you are willing to give up." His brows were raised.

"What have I got left, Malfoy? I have nothing." She revealed. Her hands fell to her sides in submission. A long sigh escaped her lips.

"Well, maybe you still have something which is the reason I brought you here."

Hermione looked up, a little surprised at his statement.

"Pico," he called out. The house elf appeared in a second with a pop.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?"

"Tell Flint to bring our guest in." The elf left without replying.

"You have Ron?" Hermione asked; voice loud, eyes wide. But Draco did not answer. He simply sat on his chair and stared at her. He was teasing Hermione, making it more painful for her. Hermione felt weaker as minutes passed.

The door finally opened, revealing red hair and sad eyes. Marcus Flint held the prisoner by the arm, squeezing forcefully.

"Ginny." Hermione whispered as the youngest Weasley was pushed towards her.

"Mione." The red-headed girl hugged her tightly, longingly. "I'm sorry I left you." She wept a little.

"Don't be sorry, Gin." Hermione too had tears in her eyes. "You did what you felt you had to do." She sniffed a silently.

"I'm sorry to cut this little reunion but this is beginning to bore me and it usually doesn't end well when that happens." He was still sitting on his chair as he waved Flint to leave, one leg now casually draped on the corner of the table.

The two women in the room looked at him in disgust; lips pursed, eyes squinted. Ginny's hand restrained Hermione from moving. The fire blazed, mimicing their emotions.

"Where is my family?" Ginny asked, her voice croaking slightly as she controlled her anger.

"What do you think happened to them, little Weasley?" He shrugged. "You left them, didn't you? Abandoned them. Why should you now care if they are gone?"

"Don't listen to him, Gin." Hermione looked at Ginny, squeezing her hand. "Don't you dare make her feel guilty for your doings."

"You are an evil monster!" Ginny shouted.

"And you are a blood traitor." He walked around the table and sat on its edge. "And do you know what happens to your kind?"

Ginny did not answer. Her lips pursed again, her jaws firmly locked.

"I am sure you know." He pulled out his wand and twirled it on his palm.

"Malfoy, please don't." Hermione stepped towards him. "Please."

"Is this truly happening?" He chuckled. "How many times have you begged already? Shall I call the photographer? This would look magnificent on my wall of accomplishments."

"Please, Malfoy." She said once more.

"Say it again, Granger. On your knees." He smirked. "Let your friend watch you humiliate yourself."

Hermione was going to hate herself more for what she was about to do. Regret and shame will sneak up on her again and again. But does she have a choice? Would she choose to save herself from humiliation or the life of her friend?

Hermione got down on her knees, her eyes closed. She was already regretting it.

"Hermione, no." Ginny started to say.

"Shut it Weasley. Be a little more appreciative of the mudblood's efforts. It is for you after all." He smirked and looked at Hermione's bowing head.

"Just like last time, Granger."

.

**I know Draco's being really cruel and I hope you'll forgive me for that. :) But don't worry. I'm getting to the better part of the story.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello beautiful creatures! i wanted to do two chapters but ended up with one this week. Sorry!**

**anyway, here is chapter 6. =)**

**.**

.

Chapter 6

Her head bowed low. Her heart was embarrassed and furious. Her eyes fixed on a spec of dirt on the floor. Her brow furrowed. Her fingers gripped firmly on her pants. Her broken ankle, still unhealed, was painless and numb at the moment. She bit her lip.

"I have a request to make first."

Draco was thoughtful for a moment, sneaking a lazy glance at Ginny. "You do know that you shall pay the price for that request, twice. Bargaining is an act I am not fond of. But go on. Amuse me with your request."

"Protect Ginny's life." Her words came out in a strong whisper.

Draco laughed hard, his eyes squinting in amusement. "That is a request everyone would consider so ludicrous. But say I do, what shall be the price, Granger?"

"I will offer you mine."

"Hermione, don't. You don't need to do this." Ginny's pleas fell deaf to Hermione's ears.

Draco raised a brow. "Your life, Granger? Now that indeed attracts my interest. But as I said, you shall pay for it twice. What else do you have to offer?"

"I shall do as you ask, Minister." She said, her last word coming out with disguised distaste. "Without any question, doubt or protest. I will serve you with whatever you may want or need. And if you become tired of my services, you can rid of me and bring me to my death."

His middle finger rubbed his lips as he pondered over her words. His eyes wondered for a moment to the window. The darkness outside made the fire in the furnace dance brighter. The chill of the air seeped through the small opening of the window but did not reach them. The flames were brave enough to battle the cold.

"Pico." He called out again and the elf popped inside the room.

"Master Malfoy calls Pico."

"Yes Pico. Send the blood traitor to the dungeon. Let Marcus take her there. Let them get to know each other for even just a short while. I would like to talk privately with the mudblood."

"Yes, Master. Mister Marcus waits outside." The elf said and pulled on Ginny's hand. "We must go."

His fingers tapped the table absently as he waited for them to leave the room. Hermione was still on the floor kneeling, eyes still affixed on the spot of dust. "I agree to your little request, Granger."

"Thank you, Malfoy." She offered him her hand. He shook it, sealing their agreement.

Draco stood up and walked over to his liquor cabinet, grabbing a glass and a generous amount of firewhiskey. Leaning on the wall, he stirred his drink with his finger and put it on his lips to taste it. "It is part of the Ministry law to capture all blood traitors, Granger. This law cannot be changed or adjusted as one suits. Understand that I cannot grant her freedom. I shall, however, grant her her life through serving the Malfoy manor. She shall be a slave until she succumbs to her death."

"Then there is no purpose – no point – to my request." She stood up abruptly, wincing slightly from the discomfort on her foot. "If she cannot have her freedom, it is much better for her to be dead. Better be dead than become a slave, a Malfoy slave."

He took a huge gulp from his drink. "You never said I was to give her freedom. You wanted me to protect her life and I shall. She shall have her death when her rightful time comes. Our agreement is not above the Ministry law. It stays where it is. Her becoming a slave does not break the law nor impede in our agreement. It essentially suits her situation. And we have agreed on it – sealed it." He took another gulp leaving the glass almost empty.

"Well, as Minister, you have a right to forgive any transgression to the ministry. I know that for a fact. Harry had broken the law before and it was overlooked by the Minister. Forgive her and give her freedom."

"Saint Potter may have gotten away with it then but look where it got him. Buried in Godric's hollow."

He was right. Harry was dead and it didn't help.

"Freedom was not what you said, Granger. I cannot give it to her if you did not ask for it."

She gave a heavy sigh. "This is not what I intended." Her brow furrowed. Her eyes pleaded.

"Your intentions don't seem to go the right way, as of late."

"Take it back then, Malfoy." It was a childish thing for her to say but it was what she could only manage for her mind was too troubled to think. "Like I never even spoke of this request."

Malfoy shook his head. "It pains me to say this – wait, no it doesn't – but it cannot be reversed. This room has been charmed to lock all agreements, treaties and the sort. You know our very colorful and historical bloodline, I'm sure. My family has always been associated with dark magic. For centuries this study is used for conducting different arrangements. A little security goes a long way. It was done to ensure the safety of my family and the power we hold. So sadly for you, the charm bonds those involved with the deal to do as they promised."

"You… you… you –"

"Conniving, talented, skillful, brilliant man. Yes, yes I know I am. I had to restrain myself from laughing quite a few times while I pondered your request." Draco emptied the remnants of his drink in his mouth and licked his lips to savor every drop of the intense drink. "I thought you're the smartest witch of our age, Granger?" He smirked.

Hermione bit her lip, stopping herself from saying anything that might turn on her sooner or later. He was right. What happened to the brightest witch of their time? Draco Malfoy. That's what happened.

"Why don't we go back to our earlier conversation, the one where you had to beg."

"I don't have to beg anymore. It will not do any good for Ginny."

He abandoned the thought of having another glass of firewhiskey and positioned himself on the table he previously occupied.

"I will do what you asked me to, Granger, which is to protect Weasley's life. So you can't say no to this. Beg. You are making me impatient. Don't test my temper if you know what's good for you."

Hermione stood opposite him, chest heaving in her grey shirt. Her brow furrowed. Her eyes glared at him menacingly. She knelt in front of him, pausing for a moment, taking a long and loud breath before she began her begging.

Draco raised a hand, gesturing her to stop even before she began to speak. "Granger, I think you should know that my mind is exploding right now with excitement at the thought of you at my beck and call. You will provide me with what I want and what I need anytime I ask you too." He paused. "Right now I don't think I need you begging." He smirked and tapped his fingers deliberately on the table.

"Now that I think of it, you and Weaslette have submitted yourselves into slavery, and what is more amusing to me is that this is all your fault."

He grinned slyly and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

"You lose again, Granger."

He spoke in Latin and Hermione was once again engulfed and entranced by the familiar sweet scent that made her light and blissful.

.

**a/n:thank you to those who took time and reviewed. i really appreciate it. thank you so much!**

** please r&r.**

**will try to post next chapter next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! I TOLD YOU ALREADY.**

Chapter 7

.

.

He stood up and unbuckled his belt, allowing his pants and boxers to fall to his ankles. Hermione was kneeling; a half smile and a glazed look occupied her features.

"Feel my cock." Draco commanded. "Make me come."

Hermione obliged, her right hand reaching for his penis stroking it lightly, turning its flaccid state into full erection. Her other hand played with his scrotum causing him to moan softly. His hands leaned on the table for support as he enjoyed her every touch.

"Fuck." Was all he could manage to say as he pushed her away and completely took off his pants, boxers and shoes. Grabbing her roughly by the hand, he dragged her to the couch and pushed her to kneel. He cupped her face and moved it over his cock, directing her mouth to suck. And she did.

She sucked the tip softly first. Her eyes peered at him with a spark of mischievousness, teasing him. Slowly, she licked the underside of his shaft, her tongue gently touching his scrotum. Her hands stroked his cock as her lips sucked gently his balls. She licked the tip and sucked it once again, eliciting another moan from Draco. His hands found her hair and pulled at them lightly, sending a twisted pleasure to Hermione's core.

She went deeper, her mouth enveloping his cock. Her head bobbed up and down in a deliberate and achingly slow pace. A hum escaped from her lips as she found pleasure in giving him his. He hissed in return.

As her mouth reached the tip of his cock once more, he pulled her off him bringing her to her feet. His hand moved towards her pants, removing it and her underwear from her body and exposing her hair-covered mound.

Draco shoved her on the couch and spread her legs; one hung on top of the sofa, the other resting at the its edge. He hovered over her, the rim of his shirt tickling her stomach. His hand pushed her shirt over her breast revealing her violet bra. Moving it on top, his hands found her breast. He cupped them with his hands and squeezed them gently. The tip of his cock played with her opening, already wet and ready for him.

He rubbed his shaft on her clit, causing Hermione to moan and grab his hips. He smirked. She wanted him inside her badly. No longer prolonging their wait, he slid his cock inside and was greeted by her wet heat. They moaned together. He pulled his cock out slowly, enjoying the pleasure and the ache of his need. He continued the slow pace until he could wait no more. His pace quickened and he thrust himself hard and deep. A sharp intake of breath and a long moan, he poured his seed inside her.

He was breathless. They both were. Their chests heaved as they recovered their breathing. Sweat glistened their bodies. The air smelled of sex.

He spoke in Latin and the heavy and enticing smell that engulfed Hermione, gradually disappeared.

He pulled his cock out of her pussy. He gathered his clothes on the floor and put them on, tucking in his damp shirt. Without another word or look at the half-naked Hermione, he left his study.

The pain in her foot came back with great intensity as she fought back the tears that were about to pour. She picked up her underwear and jeans, taking her time, not ready to meet the judgmental eyes of people she might pass by on her way out.

The loyal house elf came in. "You is to go back to dungeon, miss."

If she were herself five years ago, she would be furious at the thought of being sent to the dungeon and fighting her way out of the manor for her freedom. But she wasn't anymore. Instead, she nodded her head, yearning for the comfort of being alone in her dark and cold prison.

She was sure she would be considered mental by the time Draco was done with her.

…

Her tears flowed as she sat on the stone bench inside the dungeon. When she came back earlier, Ginny was nowhere to be found. She somehow hoped she wouldn't be there. Her presence would only make her more guilt-ridden for getting Ginny into a lot more hell and for doing what she did, even if it was forced on her.

The sound of her sobs was her only company. She hugged her knees for warmth.

It had begun to snow before she left the study. Instead of overwhelming happiness at its beauty, the sight of thin and tiny snowflakes by the window amplified her sorrow.

Her eyes closed. She relished the moment of quiet. Its awkward peacefulness made her sleepy.

The steel gate grinded itself open. She could hear small and light footsteps. It was the elf. A sense of fear washed over her as his presence brings bad news to her. What does Draco want from her again?

The elf was finally visible to her eyes. He held two vials in his hands.

"I has bring something for young miss." The elf stood beside her.

"What is it? Please tell me it's poison. I would be happy to drink it in front of you." Hermione gave a weak smile at her suggestion.

"Master not want young miss to die right now."

"Well, soon I hope. What are you holding?" The green color of the vials disguised its contents.

"You has to drink them. This one," the elf raised the vial in his left hand. "is for not giving child."

"Oh." It was a contraceptive potion. Should she drink it? She would be stupid not to. And if it wasn't, she would be glad if it was really poison. "And the other one?"

"Master says I not tell you until you drink this potion first." He handed the contraceptive potion to Hermione.

"That git." She sighed. She let her feet fall to the cold floor and drank the contents of the vial. It was bitter but did not taste as bad as other potions. "So, what is it?" She pointed at the other vial, it was much bigger than the other one.

Pico ignored her and put the empty bottle beside her. he snapped his fingers and stood quietly. After a few seconds, another green vial floated into the dungeon and placed itself on Hermione's bench.

"I'm drinking three? Are you sure about this?" Hermione's hands scratched the sides of her hands, showing her hesitation.

"This one," Pico raised the bottle already in his hand. "is for foot."

She took it from him and smelled the potion. "it's… it's skelegro?" Her brow furrowed. "But, why?"

"Yes. For foot." Pico repeated, evading her last question.

"And the last one is what?"

"Drink before Pico tells young miss."

Hermione sighed again and drank the dreadful-tasting potion. She gagged noticeably as she downed the bottle. "I hope to never taste anything like it again. Now, tell me the last one."

"Master say you will know what potion is. He say you will know."

Hermione took the last bottle beside her and sniffed it and peered in its hole, noticing its purple color. "It's a dreamless sleep potion." She recognized.

"Master say you know." He said again.

"Yes, it aids recuperation." She emptied the contents of the last bottle in her mouth. "It speeds up the process of recovering. It would be a horrendous experience regrowing the bones without it." She pondered her words for a bit.

Pico stood still, his face expressionless as he waited for her to speak.

"Is he always this way? Malfoy – Draco, I mean." She paused for a second, drowsiness from the third potion beginning to sink. "I can't seem to understand him. He's so..." She yawned.

"Miss must rest now." Pico began walking towards the steel gate.

"Good night, Pico."

"Sleep well, miss Granger." He stopped and nodded his head at her.

"Thank you." Hermione said in a whisper as she lay down on the stone bench.

Pico smiled as he turned back to the direction of the dungeon gate.

.

.

**R&R. BE NICE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY.**

**Read the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: this is a veeeeeeeery veeeeeery short chapter. i just had to post it to keep you guys reading. =)

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

**_My beloved,_**

**_I wish to see you tonight. I have been under abundant work these past few days that has left me only now to write to you. Your absence has left in me a great longing. I miss your touch, my love. My heart aches to hold you in my arms. My palm is cold without your hand to cover mine. _**

**_I will be dismayed by the lack of your presence if you find it difficult to come to our home but I will not resent you as I know you have always been patient with me. Be comforted with the thought of my kiss upon your lips, by my incessant long for you for I know you covet my presence as much._**

**_My prayers have been sent to her that she may ease you in your day. That she may calm your worries, your heart. Her, the beautiful woman of power. Her beauty will enthrall you, her monstrosity mesmerize you. Her welcome pretentious, her goodbye insincere. No longer can I resist_**

**HDB**

.

.

He reread the letter, yellow with age, one more time as he stood in front of her. He touched her hair, her eyes, her mouth. Her features were strong but mesmerizing. She stood powerful but not threatening.

He ran his hand over her wrist. An enormous jewel was set in the middle. The handle of her sword was firmly gripped by her hand. Its tip dipped low towards the end of her tail. The reptilian half of her body was left barely noticeable.

He pushed the jewel on her bracelet causing the wall behind her to crack open. He paused for a moment as he weighed his options. Should he go in and risk his life knowing something might go wrong? Or should he stay and close the passage and never know what was behind the door?

He exhaled loudly and gently held the door to the passage. He closed his eyes as he readied himself to enter. His breath was silent.

Footsteps. He heard delicate footsteps approaching, too soft to be heard in daylight, loud enough to be heard in the eerie darkness.

He pushed the wall lightly, enough to hide the passage but not enough to close it shut. He moved towards the end of the corridor, lurking behind the shadows provided by the moon outside the open window.

He waited for the footsteps to pass by. Instead, it approached him closer. A woman appeared around the corner. Her hair was disheveled. Her clothes were wrinkled. Her face was familiar.

She walked slowly as she examined the statues one by one. She took her time looking at the details and admiring their beauty. She stopped completely as she saw the statue he previously studied. He was sure she was going to touch her. Then she would know what was hidden behind the statue's wall.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"I should ask you the same."

_._

.

"How was your sleep, darling?"

"Fine, I suppose." He rolled over to his side and sat himself at the edge of the bed. "I'm a bit surprised you're back already. How was your hunting? I did not think it would only take you a day."

"We cut our trip short. I decided to have a short break and see you before I leave for Berlin at noon." Her back was to him as she viewed the garden from their closed bedroom window, adoring the snow. Her long brown hair lay limp on her back. "You've been talking in your sleep. Did you know?"

"How could I?" He chuckled. "I was asleep, right?" He stood up and sat himself on a chair, his grey boxers the only thing covering his body. "Tell me, Astoria love, what I was saying."

"You had been asking what I was doing here." She smiled weakly as she turned to face him. "At first I thought you were awake. But when I answered you, you kept asking still. That was when I knew you were still sleeping."

"That sounds ridiculous. I can't even remember what I had dreamt." He shrugged. "I better get ready. I will see you off at the Port later. I must take care of a few things at the ministry before I do though. How is The Domini doing?"

"We have received a tip on the other Weasley. The others are already on their way. That is why I have to leave for Berlin at noon."

"Let Nott accompany you to the Port. You will leave together after all. I shall be there before noon."

He stood up again and headed for the bathroom, his bare feet silent with every step.

"Draco," Astoria called, her voice quiet. "What was your dream about earlier again?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he did before. "I don't seem to remember." He shut the door to the bathroom discreetly. The sound of running water whispered from the bathroom.

"Yes. I hope you don't."

.

.

**R&R PLEASE. Help me keep going. =)**


End file.
